Burning Aurora
by rayrayrayray
Summary: Basically AU from episode 4. As Korra struggles with Amon, Pro bending, and air bending will she be able to keep and build the relationships she has with her new friends and family? What will happen between her and Mako and Bolin when they're faced with more than the tv show showed? More character development, especially with our three favorite Fire Ferrets.


**Hey everybody! This is an idea I've had in my head for quite awhile. Like since book 1 ended. And I figured, why not write this as we wait for book 2 to come out? This story takes place around episode 4's end, right before episode 5. Pro-bending is still a major focus, although Amon is also major. It basically just an alternate plot line than the original. I hope you guys like it, and please review and tell me what you think? Give constructive criticism whenever you feel the need to, I love to make the story as best as I can! Enjoy chapter one :)**

**Chapter One**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Left. Right. Left. Right. Her eyes danced across the floor of the gym as fire flew at her from her left and earth from her right. As a ball of fire came at her she canceled it out with a water whip, all while deflecting an earth disk by slinging a sphere of water toward it with her right foot. Having an immense amount of train from the White Lotus did help of course, but Pro- was so much different than anything she'd ever learned while down south. They were all about getting the technique and precise movements, with no altercations. But they should have known better than to expect Korra not to change things. She was rule breaker at heart.

She was able to combine the moves she'd learned from her old masters with the ones she was picking up from her new friends, molding the stiff ancient bending into something that was new, different from any other street style you would see on the Pro-bending area today. But then again every bender was different. Every bender had a unique style. Some styles just worked better than others.

Just as she'd thought she was in the clear while she blocked another flame from Mako, and earth disk hit her directly in the gut, sending her flying to the ground with a mighty 'Ooph'. As she sat up, she realized both of the bending brothers had also been knocked down, Mako with her water and Bolin with some exceedingly strong fire power. They all looked at each other and shared a big laugh as they stood to their feet.

"Great practice guys," Mako said, wiping some water, or sweat, Korra couldn't tell, from his forehead. "I bet we could take the best team in the arena!" Bolin cheered, shoving his fist into the air.

Korra shook her head and laughed, enjoying being around people her age for once. She had yet to tell the brothers about her last encounter with Amon on Avatar Aang Island. She didn't want them to worry about Amon when they already had to worry about money and the tournament coming up. Plus, Amon was her own problem. She was the Avatar, she could handle the responsibility without complaining to her friends right?

"The next team we play better watch out, cause the Fire Ferrets are getting nothing but better!" Bolin shouted, pointing at Pabu, their mascot.

"You wont win without these!" Korra turned her head to the door to the gym, a saw Asami standing there, holding up their new uniforms, marking with a big Future Industries logo on the chest of the uniform. Korra had to admit, even though she was unsure of her feelings about Asami, the uniforms did look much better than their old ones.

"Hey Asami!" Mako said going up to her and taking the uniform to look at for himself. "These are great! Tell your dad I say thanks again, we are so grateful," He said, touching her arm and Eskimo kissing her . Korra rolled her eyes, she was never a big fan of PDA, it always made her feel left out, you know, unless she was involved. "See you guys later," Mako said, taking Asami by the arm, "Asami and I have a lunch date." They both left looking each other lovingly in the eyes, making Korra cringe. She wouldn't deny she had a little crush on Mako, too bad Asami had to come along and ruin it that prissy little rich girl...

"So Korra," Bolin said, interrupting her thoughts. "There they go. Here we are, all alone in the gym. Two alone people, together. Alone" He said nudging her shoulder playfully. It didn't take her a lot of time realize what he was implying, and she scooted away awkwardly. "I have to go to Airbending practice... Bye!" She said, scurrying out of the gym, leaving a disappointed Bolin behind by himself. It wasn't that she didn't like Bolin, he was a great guy, but she just wasn't feeling the same about him as he was obviously feeling about her. He was nice, funny, and pretty cute... but she just felt like he was a good friend. She rubbed her hand along her face as she exited the Arena, feeling bad about leaving him standing there, but the awkwardness of it all was the reason she was headed for the island, even if it was just to go back to sleep for a little.

As the sun set across the bay, Korra looked at the golden arena glowing in the sunlight. She was sitting on a rock ledge by a pond with a little water fall on the island, water bending the water out of the pool and steadying it in front of her face so she could stare through it's reflective qualities and into the world around her. As she looked at the trees through the water in front of her she tried to focus on her breathing. The first part of the tournament was tomorrow afternoon, maybe she should meditate for a while then try to get some sleep so that she will be well rested. She couldn't help but hope Asami wouldn't show up before the match, she just wanted to hang with her two friends, she just got them but now it felt like they were being taken away by Asami... maybe Mako will get over her eventually...

"Are you thinking about Mako?"

Korra dropped the water, surprised by the voice of Jinora, who was standing a couple feet behind her. How she managed to sneak up on her all the time, Korra didn't know. Probably had something to do with air bending. "Shouldn't you be watching Ikki and Meelo? " she asked, resting her chin in her hand and bending a wave of water with her other hand. "Mom's actually gone with them into the city. I live for these time of peace and quite." She said, sitting down next to Korra and resting her hands on her knees. A meditation pose. "Plus, stop changing the subject. I can tell you're thinking about him," She said, smiling with closed eyes. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Korra asked, pouting. "Not much goes on around here, when someone like you comes onto the island it's like the most exciting thing that's ever happened. I want to stay filled in on the juicy gossip," She said, giggling a little. Korra sighed, at least Jinora seemed to have a faint idea what she was feeling.

"Well, I mean it's not fair. I don't have the things that Asami has. That pretty spoiled rich girl probably gets whatever she wants all the time..." Korra said, exhaling through her mouth in frustration. "I mean, I was just getting to now Mako, and now she shows up and it's like he never notices me anymore, unless were talking about Pro-bending of course." She said, pouting.

"Well you don't really want to be involved in a relationship right now do you? You know, the more distractions you have in your life, the harder it is to air bend." Jinora said matter-of-factually. "No way, I'm not one of those girls that needs a boyfriend all the time. It's just... I don't now. Maybe I only feel this way because there's a bunch of new things in my life at once. And this is really the only time I've ever hung out with people my age. I just feel like he understands me y'know?" She said, making the water in the pool swirl a little with her fingers as she talked. "There was only a few kids remotely around my age back at the compound, and I rarely got to spend time with them. Besides, no one wants be in a relationship with the girl they're responsible for," She said, remembering how she had felt for the beginning of her teenage years. "Maybe you should just let things happen for a change. You'd be surprised what can happen to the world when you let it be for a while," Said Jinora, looking up at the cloudy sky.

Just then, it began to flurry. Korra had been enjoying the warmth of the city, but she really had missed the snow. She smiled, tilting her head back and letting the wind ruffle her hair. Maybe Jinora was right. Maybe she should just let it be.

**Thanks for reading! I know there's not much information in this chapter, but I kinda just want to set the scene and the mood. But I promise I will give you some back stories and character development in the up coming chapters. Please review and tell me what you think about chapter one :)**


End file.
